memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Plasmatorpedo
Dieser Artikel besagt, der TOS-BOP hätte Plasmatorpedos, während auf Romulanischer Bird of Prey steht: "Die Waffe dieses Typs wird oft als "Plasmatorpedo" bezeichnet, jedoch ist in der TOS davon nicht die Rede, die Waffe soll lediglich eine Form hochenergetischen Plasmas benutzen." - was nun? --Memory 00:02, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Hm, ich hab' eigentlich keine große Lust zu spekulieren, allerdings müssten wir das schon klären: Irgendwie ergibt das ganze nur einen Sinn, wenn der Bird of Prey mit einem Plasmawerfer bestückt ist - damit ließe sich erklären, warum der Bird of Prey in der Episode zumindest zeitweise ohne Warpantrieb vor der Enterprise flieht, nämlich in dem Fall, dass für den Werfer das Warpplasma verwendet wird. Dass das Plasma ansich extrem gefährlich ist, zeigt ja schon dass die Voyager beispielsweise das Plasma vor jedem Landevorgang ablässt. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 00:45, 14. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::Ich hab die betreffende Stelle jetzt auskommentiert. Es handelt sch vermutlich nicht um einen echten Torpedo, es sollte aber mal jemand die FOlge gegenprüfen, ob tatsächlich "Plasmatorpedo" gesagt wird. Wenn ja, kanns rein, wenn nein sollte es raus--Bravomike 11:50, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab die Episode zwar nicht mehr im genauen Wortlaut im Kopf, allerdings entspricht es nicht gerade einem Torpedo, dass er sich einfach verflüchtigt und offenbar keine Steuereinheit hat. (Wobei es von Kirk an dieser Stelle gelinde gesagt etwas blöd war, nur das Schiff rückwärts setzen zu lassen. ;)) Um da dann keine weitere detailliertere Terminologie zu benutzen würde ich es einfach "Plasmawaffe" nennen. Wurde es nicht sogar auch so genannt? 15:48, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich recht errinnere geht das "Ding" doch auf Warp, oder? Spricht eher für eine Art Marschflugkörper, aber wir kennen auch Substanzlose Dinge mit Warpgeschwindigkeit (z.B. die Soliton-Welle) ist also kein Argument Ich meine mich zu errinnern "Plasmawerfer" oder "Plasmastrahl" gehört zu haben, aber ein Strahl war es definitiv nicht. Vermutlich ist es das Beste, den Abschnitt unter einer eigenen Überschrift in Plasmawaffe einzubauen--Bravomike 19:10, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) D'deridex-Klasse Wie kommt man darauf, dass die in von den Warbirds der ''D'deridex''-Klasse eingesetzten Geschosse Plasmatorpedos sind? Nur weil einige Anlagen der Romulaner etwas später Plasmatorpedos besitzen, muss das nichts heißen; es kann ja auch mehrere Torpedotypen in einem Reich geben, und Anfang des Jahrhunderts nutzen sie laut ) Photonentorpedos. Somit wäre das doch reine Spekulation, da die Warbird-Geschosse nie identifiziert wurden. Somit wären sowohl das Bild hier als auch der Eintrag in D'deridex-Klassen-Artikel falsch, oder? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:01, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :In ist zumindest schon gegeben, dass Romulaner Plasmawaffen verwenden. HANSEN viewscreen: No identification. No answer to our challenge. Only a glimpse of it. Then they fired something at us, some form of high-energy plasma. Fantastic power. And then the whole vessel disappeared. But it's out there somewhere. Our sensors show that much. Enterprise, something coming on our viewing screen, coming at us fast. (Aus http://www.chakoteya.net/StarTrek/9.htm) Da sich der Torpedo jedoch auch optisch von den bisherigen Darstellungen eines Photonentorpedos unterscheidet - grün anstelle von rot/orange - ist hier doch anzunehmen, dass es sich um eine andere Technik handelt. Den bisherigen Informationen (s.o.) nach muss es ein Plasmatorpedo sein. Auch wenn der Begriff "Plasmatorpedo" so nicht direkt fällt. -- 17:46, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :: Ganz unrecht hat Onicle nicht, immerhin nutzt die Sternenflotte im Laufe ihrer Geschichte auch mehrere Typen von Torpedos, mal Fusionstorpedos, dann Photonentorpedos mit Antimateriespengkopf, dann Quantentorpedos mit Vakuumenergiesprengkopf und auch Trikobalttorpedos mit Trikobaltsprengstoff sowie zu guter Letzt Transphasentorpedos. Was für das 23. Jahrhundert gilt, gilt für das 24. Jahrhundert schon lange nicht mehr. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 18:25, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Ja klar, habe auch nicht gemeint, dass er falsch liegt. Aber wir haben auch keine Infos, dass es KEINE Plasmatorpedos sind. Und da wir zumindest im 23. Jahrhundert Angaben zu Plasmawaffen haben, liegen Plasmatorpedos näher, auch wenn ein eindeutiger Nachweis fehlt. Interessant ist auch, dass die unterschiedlichen Torpedoarten der Föderations tets erwähnt werden, die der Romulaner nicht. Suggeriert etwas, dass sich dort technisch nichts verändert hat. -- 19:52, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :: Wir haben auch keine Infos, das es KEINE großen fetten Glühwürmchen sind, die die Romulaner dort verschießen. :: Es sollte wohl klar sein, dass wir nur die Sachen als Fakt hinstellen können, wenn wir sie auch belegen können. Und nicht nur, weil wir nicht belegen können, dass dem nicht so ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 21:49, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Moment, es geht hier erstmal nur um den Zeitpunkt, an dem ein Torpedos verwendet wurde. In erfahren wir ja, dass die Romuilaner (zu dieser Zeit) Plasmatorpedos verwenden. Die urpsüngliche Frage hier war, ob diese auch bereits in verwendet wurden. Zudem hatte ich oben angegeben, dass bereits zur Zeit von TOS Plasmawaffen von den Romulanern verwendet wurden, der technische Hintergrund für einen Plasmatorpedo wäre somit bereits vorhanden gewesen. Siehe , ironischerweise wurden diese Waffen aus TOS in der MA auch mit PlasmaTORPEDO betitelt, siehe Datei:Plasmatorpedo.jpg. Hinzu kommt, dass romulanische Torpedos stets grün animiert sind. Photonentorpedos sind orange/rot, Quantentorpedos sind blau. Das hier kein Zusammenhang besteht, dass ein grüner Torpedo, verwendet von den Romulanern, sich um einen Plasmatorpedo handeln (müsste), wage ich zu bezweifeln. Außerdem, warum muss etwas immer benannt werden? In feuert die Enterprise auch Quiantentorpedos, der Begriff selbst fällt nie. Aber niemand würde anzweifeln, ob es sich auch um Quantentorpedos handelt. Man kann es also so und so sehen. Meiner Meinung nach haben wir mehr Hinweise FÜR Plasmatorpedos, als GEGEN Plasmatorpedos. Sofern dies in noch spekulativ ist, so wird es spätestens durch bestätigt. So gesehen haben wir den kanonischen Nachweis, solange niemand anchweisen kann, dass es sich definitiv um verschiedene Torpedovarianten handelt. -- 11:54, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :: Im Falle von Nemesis wissen wir aber, dass sie a) wie Quantentorpedos aussehen, und b) die Enterprise definitv mit Quantentorpedos ausgestattet ist. :: Weder haben wir jemals einen Plasmatorpedo gesehen, noch einen Hinweis, dass die D'deridex-Klasse überhaupt mit irgendwelchen Plasmawaffen ausgestattet ist. :: Nur weil die Romulaner bei anderen Gelegenheiten Plasma eingesetzt haben, und die Torpedos in Der geheimnisvolle Garak grün sind (die Plasmawaffe in TOS war übrigens rot) stellt noch keinen Zusammenhang zwischen diesen da. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:46, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::Das mit den Quantentorpedos stimmt, aber wir haben schon die Cardassianischen Plasmatorpedos gesehen, die bräunlich leuchten und den romulanischen Geschossen nicht ähneln. Zudem wird in explizit gesagt, dass Schiffe der D'deridex-Klasse Photonentorpedos nutzen. Warbirds (evtl. verschiedener Klassen) besitzen also sowohl in der ersten als auch in der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts Photonentorpedos, und möglicherweise noch andere Typen, von denen wir aber nichts wissen. Bodenstationen der Romulaner besitzen Plasmatorpedos. Mehr ist nicht bekannt, aber es spricht eher für Photonentorpedos in Der geheimnisvolle Garak, da wir eben von diesen auf Schiffen der D'deridex-Klasse wissen und klingonische (Photonen-)Torpedos ebenfalls oft grün dargestellt werden. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:19, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC)